The present invention relates generally to distribution of media content in a wireless network, and more particularly to reward-based sharing of media content between multiple mobile devices in the wireless network.
The introduction of enhanced data services for wireless networks has resulted in an explosion of mobile devices, such as cell phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, etc., that provide both voice and enhanced data services. Enhanced data services enable a user of the mobile device to browse web pages, compose and read e-mail messages or instant messages, download media content from Internet servers, and exchange digital photographs or images with other mobile devices.
To gain a competitive edge, mobile device manufacturers expend significant resources devising improved mobile devices with a variety of enhanced data services. The high-end mobile devices that result from this effort typically have a technical advantage over their lower-end counterparts. For example, high-end devices may have more memory storage, a higher data rate, and/or a higher processing rate than a lower-end device. However, the high price tag of these high-end devices coupled with the short life cycle of a typical mobile device (˜18 months) causes consumers to be reluctant to purchase the high-end devices. Further, high-end devices often have more technical resources and features than average consumers believe they need. Thus, manufacturers continue to explore ways to increase the appeal of high-end mobile devices.